a Mutant Shaman
by Bronze Dagger
Summary: an x-menshaman king x-over. a young mutant finds herself transported to a strange dimention, where she finds that mutants like herself do not exist but there are people called shamans who can raise spirits and all of a sudden she can see ghosts,not to mt


A mutant shaman

I own noting

Chapter one, The Send off

The distinct sound of light footsteps echoed off the walls of the dark hallway. The runner, a young girl of about fourteen, came to a halt and her sharp green eyes widened in horror as she realised the path she had taken lead her to a dead end. The florescent light above her head suddenly blinked on and off prompting her to press her lithe body up against the wall in an attempt to merge with the shadows that engulfed the hallway. While Scanning the corridor for an escape route a cool chill Rippled down her spin, thoughts of the hideous torture she was now trying to flee flashing through her mind. She shuddered once more.

"Gotta get away... gotta get out..."

She murmured frantically to herself as she checked the door to the left of her. It was locked.

"Damn!"

She sighed quietly before checking the door to her right which opened with a small chick.

"Bingo!"

She chuckled gleefully before pushing the boor open fully and stepping through, her dark green eyes swiftly scanned the room for the prefect hiding place. She was so absorbed in finding the best spot where she would never be found by her pursuer that she failed to notice the inhuman blue creature which was only a few feet away...

"Hello Gaea."

The cultured voice of Dr McCoy took the girl off guard as she spun around instantly to face her blue teacher. Blushing she saw that the man only stood a mere two feet away hunching over a computer control panel. Beast chuckled at the young girl's startled reaction. On making eye contact with him she smiled instantly, her pervious embarrassment and nervousness retreating behind a happy smile.

"Oh, hello Dr McCoy!"

She replied chirpily as she skipped over to him to examine his work.

"I didn't see you there!"

"So I noticed."

The friendly blue mutant chuckled in amusement as he watched the girl scratch the back of her head timidly.

"Trying to get out of Logan's outdoor training sessions again I see?"

He asked as he began to tinker with some small shiny electrical components.

"Something like that?"

She replied slowly and then adding

"You wouldn't turn me in... would you?"

She pouted as she looked over her elders shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing. Beast beamed down fondly at the girl by his side.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He once again laughed as he watched Gaea curiously glance at the array of different electronic components on the counter.

"whatcha makin?"

She inquired innocently as she examined one of the larger pieces of equipment that he had only moments ago being examining himself. Beast glanced sideways at the girl before answering.

"A Gateway..."

He replied cryptically as he rapidly typed some commands into the control panel. Gaea's head perked up instantly, wanting to know more. Curiosity was one of Gaea's many vices.

"A Gateway..."

She echoed his words in aw... a gateway to where? She wondered silently as she watched Beast gracefully leap around the lab in his white lab coat typing rapidly on different computers.

"Where to?"

She then worded her silent question.

"To another world?"

"In a sense... I'm hoping to establish a Tran's dimensional portal... Forge was showing me..."

And then he was off, all quantum physics, worm holes and alternate dimensions off this world. Gaea spaced out for the long tedious speech. As much as she liked Dr McCoy and Forge she just couldn't see what he saw in science...

"Big words..."

Gaea sighed as she tilted her head to the side, her jade eyes slightly glazed over. Then impression hit.

"Do you want some help?"

She asked suddenly and then began to bounce happily up and down in a circle around the bemused blue professor.

"I could help... I'll be the BEST lab assistant ever!"

Beast gazed at the girl before smiling in befuddlement, Gaea had helped out with several experiments before, he could see no harm in letting her feel useful... he figured he could give her a job that was simple and would not interfere with the main experiment itself... like recording statistics or monitoring ion readings...

"You can monitor the ion reading on that control panel over there."

He pointed to a control panel just opposite the one he stood at.

"If it goes above 300, I want you to press this button understand? I'm going to be attempting to open a portal in about two minuets."

"But aren't you afraid something might go wrong..."

She asked suddenly as many a bizarre sicareo ran throw her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Don't worry"

He patted her light brown hair with one of his oversized blue hands.

"This is a controlled experiment."

"We're only trying to open a portal today... it will be contained within a force field. Perfectly safe..."

He then indicated to a sleek steal contraption that sat in the middle of the room Gaea had previously not noticed.

"That's the portable force field projector, an invention of Forge's; he's given it on loan to the institute pacifically for this experiment."

Gaea nodded her head, as she observed Beast leaping over to his command post. Tearing her gaze away from her mentor and to the small shiny box...

"Shiny..." she sighed beneath her breath as her natural curiosity got the better of her and she strolled over to examine the device. she reached over slowly to touch its shiny exterior...

"Gaea!"

Mr McCoy exclaimed leaping forward to once again stand beside the younger mutant.

"Don't touch that... it's very delicate!"

Gaea pouted, but nodded her head in understanding before hopping backwards to her designated control panel.

"I'm ready when you are captain."

She laughed while giving him a mock salute before settling herself at her computer aka station. Playing military was so much fun! Gaea thought as she kept her eyes firmly planted on the control panel in front of her, determined to do a good job.

101, 124, 145... the numbers steadily increased till they reached 205 then stayed constant. The sound of frantic taping filled the room. Glancing over to Beast, Gaea was captivated by the way Beast's fingers danced across the control panel, his concentration was unbreakable. She shook her head enviously. Why couldn't she be as focused as him? Returning her focus to the monitor she noted mundanely that it still read 205...

"Look!"

Beast's excited voice drew her out of her semi daze. Peeking over the monitor's top, she was delighted to see a spectacular display of flashing colours, swirling inside of a light blue transparent haze.

"Cool!"

Gaea cooed as she looked at on in amazement,

"Just like fire works!"

Gaea couldn't pull her eyes away from the dancing coloured lights, the way the lights moved reminded of the northern lights... The light blue haze which encircled the colourful light display (Gaea assumed that this was the physical manifestation of the containment field) sparkled when ever the coloured mist touched it. Gaea would have spent the whole day watching the churning glowing coloured mist but an annoying beeping noise pulled her out of her reverence. Irritated by the disruption she looked down at her control panel and paled, the number on the monitor read 788, a red light flashed angrily up at her. The remaining colour in her face brained away completely when she realised the numbers on the monitor was still climbing, she slammed her fist down heavily onto the button but to her dismay the number just kept climbing.

"Emmm... Beast?"

Gaea called out in a small almost unheard voice. Despite the lack of conviction in her voice she was surprised when she got no reply. Looking over to her teacher she was shocked to discover that he too had fallen victim to the spell of the bright and shiny vortex... he was totally spaced out... was that drool dripping down the side of his face?... His screen was also flashing wildly.

"Beast..."

She called out again, this time adding more volume to her voice

"... I... the number have gone above 300 and I've pressed the button but it did noting the numbers are way high now. There up to... like... uh...908..."

The glazed look in his eyes instantly vanished as he swiftly shook his head, before bowing his head to stare at his own screen. His eyes widened in unsurprised horror.

"What the?"

He gazed sternly down at the computer monitor while his fingers flew over the keyboard. His brow furrowed as a little window on his screen suddenly popped up. He pressed several buttons in rapid succession.

"This can't be..."

Gaea heard him sigh,

"The containment field... it's failing..."

Gaea's eyes shifted to once again view the vortex. The blue haze flickered before her eyes. She slowly moved in front of it, common sense told her to run like hell, but she couldn't... the vortex called out to her... she just had to get closer... had to touch it...

The blue haze flickered once again before completely vanishing, inching closer to the shiny coloured whirlpool Gaea gently reached out her hand to stroke the mist. It felt warm on her skin...welcoming... gaining courage she moved nearer to it still... all the while getting closer and closer to its core. Every ounce of her being longed to be surrounded in its warmth, surrounded in its light.

Beast stood, typing frantically on the keyboard in front of him. Confusion and wonder filled him. The ion dampener had disarmed, by some unknown, concealed force... could something had made its way through the worm hole undetected...impossible... his sensors would have detected body heat, not to mention heartbeat rates and other such human fusions... not to mention anything with a physical body could never brake throw the containment field. Beast momentarily moved his stare from the keyboard to quickly glance at the vortex. What he saw he didn't believe. Gaea was moving towards the centre of the vortex, her movements sluggish, her eyes glazed over and distance. Beast tried to call out to her but his voice failed him. He tried to leap out and drag her away but he couldn't move his legs... it was as if he was being held in place by some invisible force.

Looking on in horror he watched as Gaea reached her hand out towards a dark ominous shadow that stood only inches away from her... soon it surrounded her engulfing her in its inky depths. The scene although horrifying was eerily mesmerising, captivating in its brilliance...

When Gaea was completely surrounded a firer column rose up out of thin air to charge at the surrounding computers destroying all the equipment. In a flash of fiery red Gaea was gone. The lad and the equipment were completely destroyed...


End file.
